Many fluid-ejection and fluid handling devices have internal channels for carrying fluids. A print head, e.g., of an ink-jet cartridge, an ink-deposition system, or the like, is an example of a fluid-ejection device that typically incorporates internal channels for delivering ink from a reservoir to a fluid-ejecting substrate, e.g., a print die, for deposition on a printable medium, such as paper. Joining components so that grooves in one component mate with corresponding grooves in another component to create internal channels within the joined components forms internal channels for many fluid-ejection devices. However, the corresponding grooves are often difficult to align, especially for complex channel patterns and/or a large number of channels. Moreover, it is difficult to obtain internal channels that do not leak, and extensive leak testing is often required.
Ultrasonic welding is one method of joining the components, but variations in material, part geometry, welder horns, and energy output devices often create unacceptable weld joints. Solvent and adhesive bonding is another way to join the components. However, solvents and adhesives are often difficult to apply, especially for complex channel patterns and/or a large number of channels. Moreover, various joining processes often produce particles that can result in a defective assembly.